Betting With a Chance of Love
by Lady Hart
Summary: Sonny can't stand Chad, Chad can't stay away from Sonny, and Tawni is head over heels for Chad. So, when Tawni asks Sonny's help to get the arrogant Chad Dylan Cooper to notice her, Sonny has no choice but to make a bet with Chad. Who will win?
1. Prologue

**LH: DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE (But, I wish I owned Chad Dylan Cooper…just joking…I'm not Sonny Munroe)**

_HE is the MOST infuriatingly annoying and egotistic person to have EVER LIVED!_

I glare at Chad Dylan Cooper from across the cafeteria. He returns the look with a smirk and goes on to talk to his cast members from his 'never-ending' drama, _Mackenzie Falls_.

_I CAN'T STAND HIM!_

Tawni Hart, my cast mate from _So Random!_, cocked her perfectly plucked and arched eyebrows at me. "Are you two flirting again?"

"No WAY!" I get up and realize that my voice just rose an octave higher. I cough and then sit down, "I mean, no way. He's the most infuriating…self-centered…conceited…"

"So you won't mind if I went out with him?" she asks.

"What?"

"Um…Sonny…you're my friend and everything…but I love Chad Dylan Cooper," Tawni gives me one of her "Please-don't-be-mad-at-me-because-I'm-prettier-than-you" look.

"Oh…" I say, "You can have him, no worries." _YES! DOWN WITH THE BEAST! Actually, now that I think about it, he and Tawni are a pretty good match. They both have their blonde moments…they both like themselves…both have an obsession with their hair…_

"So, will you do me a favor?" Tawni looks at me with her puppy dog eyes, "Can you help us get together?"

"Why me? You know he hates me," I wrinkle my nose at the last time we had our daily debates. Ugh, it was over something really…

"Well, you're the only one he really talks to… and you two are sort of friends…"

"Hah! More like frenemies…"

"Well, can you?"

"I'll try, Tawni," I sigh and then look over at Chad, who gives me his 'I'm-so-hot-that-even-you-Ms.-Sunshine-can't resist-me'. "I'll try."

**COMMENT ME!**


	2. Chapter 1: I Must Be Crazy

**LH: DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE (But, I wish I owned Chad Dylan Cooper…just joking…I'm not Sonny Munroe)**

**Sorry I haven't been on in a while...been a little busy. I'll try to update more...so here is Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1: I Must Be Crazy**

"What up, Ms. Sunshine?" Chad says as he approaches me. Obviously, he's here to annoy the living daylights out of me…

"I'm working on my sketch. What do you want?" I look up at him from where I'm sitting.

"I just wanted to ask you if you were doing anything Friday night," Chad looks at me with his clear blue eyes.

"Nothing…why?"

"I'll pick you up at eight," Chad says and winks at me.

"HEY!" I yell after him, "I didn't agree to anything!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need your compliance. You're coming with me," he turns around and gives me an arrogant grin. "I need a date to a party Mr. Condor is hosting. Since everyone from Mackenzie Falls is required to bring one person from a different show Mr. Condor owns, I picked you because you're the easiest to get."

"Sorry, I didn't get the memo that the world revolves around you. Not every girl is in love with you!" I point my index finger at him. He takes my hand into his and sighs.

"Well, I'll prove you wrong," he looks at me and smiles. This time his smile isn't smug or arrogant…it looks like the smile of someone…who is…it's too scary to even think about, especially for Chad Dylan Cooper

"Is that a bet?" I ask.

"Sonny Munroe, is it? Is it really?" Chad looks at my hand and plays with it. Then, he looks at me and smiles again. This is getting too much for me…

"Okay, what happens if I win?" I ask and pull away my hand.

"What do you want?" Chad rolls his eyes.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine. She's a fan of yours (_to the side I add: but I seriously have no idea why…_) and you have to go take her out some place nice."

"Unlike you, Sonny, I don't do charity," Chad smirks, "Are you sure that it's not you?"

"In your dreams it was me. Anyways, what do you want if you win?" I ask.

"You have to spend the whole day with me. No work, no one to interrupt, nothing…just you and me," he goes up to me, his face just a few inches from mine. He's so close I can taste the mint he probably ate during lunch. I can't believe it…what's wrong with him today?

"I'm not sure I like this agreement now," I look away.

"As I've said, I don't need your compliance. We'll go out on Friday and if you aren't bedazzled by my charm and devilishly good looks, then I'll see your 'friend.' If you are, then we go to round 2," he smirks.

"How do you know that you won't fall for me?" I ask and then flutter my lashes.

His eyes go wide and he gulps, "Because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall for girls. They fall for him."

"We'll see," I turn around and walk out. _This is going to be fun._

_Later…_

"I THOUGHT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME!" Tawni wailed.

"I am," I try to comfort her, but to no avail, "He asked me to go because it's Mr. Condor's requirement."

"Why didn't he choose me?" Tawni wailed even more.

"Well, it's because…" I try to come up with an excuse.

"It's because Sonny's supposed to be given a deal at the party," Zora said as she came out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE?" I said, surprised to see Zora here. Even though I've been here for a while now, Zora coming out of nowhere still gets to me. "Where did you hear that?"

"I heard Marshall talking to Mr. Condor while I was in the vents. I couldn't get everything, but there was something about a deal…"

"Oh, she gets a deal too? THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Tawni said as she threw a pillow at me.

"Tawni! This isn't good!" I realize, "I could be transferred out of _So Random!_ and leave all of you!"

"You know what?" Tawni said as she stopped crying, "That might be a good thing. Then, I could be the star of the show and get Chad to myself too!"

I just sigh. Sometimes Tawni is just as inconsiderate as Chad.

**What is up with Chad? What does Tawni see in him? What is Mr. Condor's plan? Stay tuned to find out!!!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Sonny Night

"Oh, Chad," Tawni sighed as she looked into a full length mirror while holding a cutout of Chad. That's more like oh, bleh.

"Tawni, why don't you go ask him on a date? Why do I have to go through the pain [Tawni turned around and glared furiously at me], I mean pleasure of going out with him? I don't even like him," I said as I got ready for the party. This was going to be a long night.

"He would NEVER think that I'd be interested him in. I mean, he's Chad Dylan Cooper! I've known him since…since…"

"I know, I know…since you had your first 'reel kiss' with him," I rolled my eyes.

"He's been my only 'reel kiss', Sonny," Tawni finally said as she sat down on the chair near her vanity.

"Really? So you've never really kissed anyone else?" I asked, actually feeling some sympathy to her. I remember my first kiss…

"So, that's why you've got to make sure you win the bet, okay? Don't fall for him!" she got up and grabbed hold of my arms, "Promise me!"

"I promise!" I said as she kept on shaking me.

"Nico's coming!" Zora yelled from the vents as Tawni went back to her vanity to put on some Coco-Mocho-Coco while I got ready once again for the party.

"Hey, ladies," Nico grinned as he went into the room with a box of pizza, "Grady's visiting his momma today and I have tickets to see that new movie that just came out."

"Which one?" I asked.

"The one that has the really long name that no one knows how to pronounce," he explained, "And why are you dressed all fancy? Goin' somewhere?"

"Yeah, a friend invited me to a party and I said I would go," I smirked, "Hey, Tawni! Why don't you go with Nico to the movies?" "Um, because he's Nico," Tawni pouted.

"Come on," Nico pleaded, "I'll buy you dinner too. Also, I know how much you love shopping, so I'll let you buy almost anything as long as it's not the rights to create 'Tawnitown'."

"That's really generous of you, Nico," I said as I pulled him to the side, "How will you get the money? She's gonna buy the whole mall."

"My dad is a music producer and former rap legend. I got some cash to burn, so chillax," Nico assured me.

"Well, all I can say then is 'have fun and be home by ten'," I winked as I left the room to go to the party.

_Later…_

I went to the lobby near _the Falls to wait for Chad, but as soon as I got there, he was already waiting for me with a sunflower in his hand._

"_Wow," was all he could say as he gazed at my maroon colored satin dress. It wasn't like one of those Chanel or Versace things that other stars wore, but it was simple and classy enough for my taste._

"_Thanks," I said, almost feeling myself blush._

"_This is for you," Chad handed me the flower._

"_Hah, very funny," I teased, "You should have gone to comedy."_

"_Well, I was going to buy you a dozen roses, but then I remembered that you said sunflowers were your favorite," Chad shrugged._

_I was taken aback. Chad remembered my favorite flower and yet he can't remember my cast mates names…tsk tsk. _

"_It's beautiful," I grinned, "I'll just go back to my dressing room and drop it off there."_

"_No, it's okay. I'll bring one of my guys to bring it to your room along with your other present," Chad winked._

"_Chad…you shouldn't have," I felt bad that he would do so much…_

"_Consider it a friendship present to start our new relationship," he winked._

"_Right, sure," I laughed, "Thanks again."_

"_No problem. I have a feeling tonight will be a very Sonny evening for me," Chad said as he offered his arm. Ugh, the puns…_

"_I lied, stick to drama," I said as I took his arm and we headed off into the night._


	4. Chapter 3: How Do I Feel?

**AHHHH…so much work to be done, but I wanted to do this, so here is Chapter 3.**

"We're gonna take a detour before we go to the party. Is that okay with you?" Cad asked me as we sped down the highway.

"Um, I'd say yes, but then I have no idea where you plan on taking me," I say as the wind blew my hair around.

"Don't worry about it," Chad grinned, "I'll make sure to bring you back to your _Random_ friends before the night is over. I don't plan on kidnapping you…yet."

"Haha, sure sure. Let's just make it quick so that we're not late," I laughed uneasily. This new side of Chad sort of unnerves me. Yeah, he still makes fun of me, but the sparkle in his eyes sometimes makes me wonder if he's actually serious.

"Here we are," Chad announced as he hopped out of his side of the car and went to my door to help me out.

"Wow," is all I can say. We were at the beach, the salty night air blowing gently around us as the moon danced on the waves crashing towards the shore.

"You like it?" Chad asked, looking at me intently.

"Yes, I do. It's so beautiful," I grin as I marvel at the sigh and then turn to him. He looks at me with that spark in his eyes again…

"Is it really, Sonny? Is it really…because I think the most beautiful sight is the one that's standing right in front of me," he smiles and then leans forward.

"Chad…I," I was about to protest when his lips touch mine. They're soft and I feel like melting.

"I love you," he whispers to me. I swoon. "I always have."

"I…wait wait wait…hold up," I stop him for a second.

"What's wrong?" he looks at me with concern, "Did I do something wrong? Did I go too fast? Please don't tell me you're going out with Shane Gray!"

"No, no, and far from the truth," I answer, "I'm sorry, Chad…I can't do this. I can't return your feelings. It's because…"

Chad looked hurt. I'd never seen him lose his luster or his cool. "I see. You really do hate me, don't you? I'm not that surprised…"

"Chad, no, it's not like that," I start to say, "You see, I made a promise."

"What? A promise to what? Humiliate me?" he said sarcastically. "After I tell you how I feel? That's low and I'd never expect that from you, Sonny!"

"What?" I try to retaliate, "Chad! NO!"

"Well, tell me how you feel, then!" he demanded.

"I…I.." I stammered. How do I feel about Chad?

_Meanwhile…_

"What are you taking me to see, Nico?" Tawni asked as Nico led her into a dimly lit room.

"Wait, wait! You'll see," he heartily laughed. Tawni couldn't help but smile to herself. Whenever Nico laughed, she always felt right at home. She'd known him almost as long as she'd known Chad and spent more time with him than hew own parents. He was like an older brother when needed be, a bodyguard when girls used to be mean to her, and a shoulder to cry on when she'd be heartbroken when Chad went out with another girl.

"Okay, open your eyes…now," he said as she took off her blindfold.

"Nico…I can't believe it," Tawni said with awe as she gazed at the room, which was illuminated with candles. There was even a cake on a table near the windowsill. "It's like the scene from _Sixteen Candles_!"

"Yeah, I remember, you'd always make me watch it with you when we were younger. We were supposed to do this when you were sixteen, but on your birthday…"

"I was dating James Conroy…I know," Tawni smiled to herself sadly. "I didn't show up to the party you prepared. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he shrugged it off.

"Well, let's pretend that I'm a year younger and it's my birthday," Tawni grinned as she took Nico's hand and led him to the table.

Nico couldn't help but smile. That's why he couldn't stay mad at her when she stood him, her friends at _So Random!, _the stars of her favorite soap opera, Zac Efron, and even Selena Gomez up. He had spent thousands of dollars on the party and the perfect present…and yet he still couldn't stop talking to her. After, he loved her.


	5. Chapter 3: It Just Slipped Out

**LH: Hey you Channy and Tawnico fans! Sorry I haven't been able to update recently. I've been a little busy, but here's another chapter. Let's spread the love and keep the SONSHINE! XD**

"Chad."

"Answer the question," his blue eyes blazed with a warmth that I had never seen before.

"To tell you the truth…I…" I was about to say when I saw a flash come from the bushes.

"WHAT THE?" Chad was about to say when suddenly, more flashes started to appear.

"THE PAPARAZI?" I yelled as Chad took me by the arm and started to lead me to the car. We had to push through the flashing of cameras and the buzzing of reporter's questions.

After what seemed to have been forever, we found ourselves in the safety of Chad's car as he put the pedal to the metal and we drove off. We were both silent as we passed by the glittering lights of L.A.

When we reached the hotel, neither of us said a word. I desperately wanted to say something, but no words could come to my mind or my mouth.

"Mr. Cooper and Ms. Munroe," a chauffer led us into the elegant hotel and into the party room. For a stiff and strict man, Mr. Condro sure knows how to throw a party. Every Hollywood elite was there as music and lights danced around the dimly lit ballroom. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"I will lead you to your table," a waiter said as he led Chad and I to a table near where Mr. Condor and the producers of the many of the Twinkletown shows were having dinner. The table, simply decorated with small lit up tea lights and gold leaf engraved plates were delicately sitting there, waiting for us.

And all this time Chad didn't say a word.

As soon as we sat down, I finally said, "Chad…"

"Look, you don't have to be nice to me. I get it, you don't like me. It's a first and I have to accept that. I mean, your type is probably a straight A, dark haired guy who is hardworking and friendly….maybe…" Chad started to wallow in self-pity.

"CHAD!" I finally snapped. I just couldn't take it anymore, "You want to know the reason why I CAN'T DATE YOU?"

Chad's eyes quickly looked into mine with confusion and shock. He'd never seen me this angry…

"It's because Tawni's in love with you!" I shouted. Suddenly, the music stopped and the lights went on. Everyone stopped dancing and talking and looked at us at the table.

"WHAT?" Chad said with disbelief.

_Oh, crap,_ my eyes went wide with realization, _I just made things worse…_

_**Meanwhile**…_

"I haven't had this much fun since…since," Tawni said as she sat across from Nico, eating her favorite chicken alfredo dish.

"Since we were little," Nico finished her sentence. He took the plate that she had just finished and his own as he headed to the kitchen. When he came back, Tawni was sitting on the couch, grinning at him. Nico took a seat next to her took the remote from his mahogany coffee table.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Nico asked before he turned on the TV.

"Anything, really, "Tawni said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Nico immediately felt his face grow warm. She had done this a million times before when they were younger, but this time…it different.

"Tawni…I…" Nico stammered.

Tawni llifted her head up and looked into his eyes with confusion. Nico opened his mouth to speak when her Coco-moco lips curved into a smile and leaned forward to touch with his.

At that point, Nico stopped trying to formulate words to say. Sometimes it was better to just go with it. He placed one arm around her waist and his hand behind her head, pulling her closer. Tawni smiled…this was why she didn't end up with Chad. She wasn't meant to…she was meant to be with Nico.

Nico didn't realize that he had turned on the TV before they kissed. When they parted for breath, a newsflash popped up on his Plasma screen.

"We interrupt this program to announce some exciting news! Teen heartthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper is now rumored to be dating comedy princess, TAWNI HART!" the reporter said.

Tawni's and Nico's worlds both came crumbling down at that instant.


	6. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Sorry for the very long delay. I've been a little busy…but I'll try to finish this story this summer! =)**

"What do you mean it accidentally slipped out?" Tawni yelled at Sonny in their dressing room the next day.

"Chad was getting frustrated why I was acting strange, so I just told him in a voice that was a few decibels more than necessary," Sonny tried to explain. Sonny remembered Chad's expression when he heard the truth…he looked at her with disbelief at first and then…with resignation. The paparazzi swarmed in soon after that and Marshall (who was so conveniently there) had to escort Sonny out.

"WHY? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?" Tawni wailed as she sank down on the couch and buried her head in her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny retorted, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I thought it was," Tawni smiled sadly, "But I'm not so sure anymore…not after…"

"TAWNI!" Zora came running into the room, "Marshall said he wants to see you."

"I bet it's because you're a traitor!" Grady said as he entered the room eating a turkey leg, "You and Chad Dylan Blooper!"

"Nico," Tawni said as she saw him enter the room right after Grady. He couldn't look at her…not after…

_Something's going on between these two…maybe that's why Tawni…_, Sonny started to say to herself when they heard Marshall's voice over the P.A. system.

"TAWNI HART! REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY."

"This is even worse than when we went to an actual high school," Tawni whimpered as she left the room.

"What are we going to do? They're probably planning to send her to _Mackenzie Falls_!" Zora said.

"Let her go, if that's what she wants," Nico said quietly and then left the room as well.

_I have to know!_ Sonny thought as she ran out the door right after him.

"NICO!" Sonny yelled after her friend as he was about to enter the Prop Room. Nico stopped and looked at Sonny with an expression that she had never thought would have occurred on her _So Random!_ Cast member….a frown. Nico was always happy, expecially with Grady. _This must be why…_

"You love Tawni, don't you?" Sonny asked him bluntly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. She's going to end up with Chad, you and I know it," Nico said and sat down on the couch.

"Well, it's obvious that she doesn't like him anymore," Sonny contemplated.

"It doesn't matter how she feels or what I feel! Once Mr. Condor sees that they look good together, they're appealing to the masses…he'll make sure that they go together," Nico yelled, "Whether they want to or not."

"Nico, that's terrible!" Sonny gasped. Even if they don't want it…they'll have to hide their feelings for the sake of industry...

"There's nothing we can do about it," Nico sighed.

"Yes, there is!" Sonny said as she got up and looked at Nico, "Prove to Mr. Condor that you and Tawni are a better match than her and Chad!"

"Are you crazy?" Nico yelled, "How can you even compare me to Chad? I'm scrawny compared to him, he's better looking, plays guitar, stars in his own show, has a fancy car…"

"So what if he's irritating, annoying, rude, arrogant, selfish, self-less, cute, adorable, has a sparkle in his eye, has amazing lips…" Sonny was about to go on when she saw Nico raise an eyebrow. "The point is that…you're you. You're funny, smart, talented, suave, always well dressed, polite, sincere, thoughtful, and more! You shouldn't compare yourself to Chad because you two are both amazing people, but in different ways."

"Sonny," Nico looked at his friend with awe and then grinned, "You're the best. Thanks…and maybe I should talk to Tawni and Mr. Condor." Nico started to walk towards the exit when he turned around and looked at Sonny.

"Sonny…do you like Chad?" Nico asked.

"Ugh…well…no..yes…um…I don't know," Sonny sighed as she sat back down on the couch.

"Well, Sonny," Nico grinned at his friend, "maybe you should take your own advice."

_Maybe…_ Sonny sighed as she sat down and looked at the ceiling…remembering how the stars the night before twinkled just like his eyes…

_Meanwhile…_

"I have a proposition for you two," Mr. Condor addressed Chad and Tawni as they sat uncomfortably in Marshall's office. "How about you two hold a press conference to promote your relationship?"

"What?" Chad and Tawni both yelled at the same time.

"As a couple, both of you are very appealing to the public," Marshall tried to explain, "Just today, all of the magazines and newspapers have been posting pictures and writing articles about CHAWNI! Even blogs all over the internet are raving about you two!"

"But I don't like Chad!" Tawni got up and shouted.

"But, didn't Sonny say that you liked him? Wasn't that why she was…" Marshall was about to finish when Mr. Condor cleared his throat.

"Well, you two are just going to either have to learn to like each other or learn to act as though you do. You're both actors…so I'm sure that'll be fine."

"But…but…" Tawni stammered as she sank back down into her seat…

_But I never told Nico that I loved him_,…


	7. Chapter 5: Prove It

**LH: Told you I'd update soon! Here you go! COMMENT PLEASE OR ELSE I'M GOING TO FOCUS ON MY OTHER FANFICS…**

"CHAWNI IS AT IT AGAIN! " a blonde TV woman said on the _E!_ as Sonny was watching the show in the Prop Room. "At another rendezvous in Le Petite Café, Chad kissed his comedy princess in front of the paparazzi."

_Why should I care?_ Sonny huffed in her seat as she turned off the T.V. _He's into her…he even kissed her._

Why was Chad doing this? First, he said that he loved her and then…he kisses Tawni.

Sonny lay down on the couch, put a pillow to her face and screamed. It was all just so frustrating…

Suddenly, someone removed the pillow from her face. Sonny sat up, expecting the person to be Nico or Grady, but then saw Chad sitting on the arm of the couch, hugging the pillow.

"Chad, what are you doing here? I just saw you on TV with Tawni," Sonny said with surprise.

"Well, I was…but then Mr. Condor said that was enough publicity for today," Chad explained while looking down at the pillow.

"Well, go back to _The Falls_ then because you're not welcome here," Sonny fumed. Just then, Chad leaned towards her, his blue eyes going dark…

"Is that so? Sonny…when are you going to stop lying to me?"

"Wwwh..at? Me? I'm not lying!" Sonny yelled.

"Well, then prove it," Chad said calmly as he leaned towards her even more, putting his face only a mere few centimeters apart from her…

"How?" she asked, hardly breathing.

"Kiss me."

Neither one of them knew who leaned in after that, but as soon as their lips made contact, they knew that there was no way they could hide their feelings any longer…

Chad placed one arm around Sonny's waist while the other brought her head closer to him. Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad, her hands running through the golden hair that she loved.

As Chad deepened the kiss, Sonny knew that she had fallen into his trap…and there was no way she could lie to Chad…her cast mates…and even to herself. She really did love him…

_Minutes later…_

Chad and Sonny sat on the couch comfortably in each others arms. The _Falls _star played with the brunette locks of Sonny's hair while she had her head resting comfortably on his chest.

"I'm actually glad I was wrong for once," Sonny smiled at Chad.

"I am too," Chad laughed as he pulled her closer to him, "I don't think that I've ever had a make-out session like that…"

"I thought you kissed Tawni," Sonny pouted.

"When? When we were little kids? On the cheek," Chad shrugged it off.

"No, on the _E!_" Sonny said.

"No, that was fake," Chad laughed.

"So you've never kissed Tawni."

"I've never really kissed a girl…ever. Just you," Chad grinned.

"What about _The Falls_ episodes and…" Sonny was about to say when Chad put a finger to her lips.

"It's called acting, my dear Sonny," Chad smiled mischievously, "Because that is what I do…I am an actor."

"So…you're not acting right now?"

"No…this is the real deal…and it's for only you," Chad said as he kissed the top of Sonny's head, "Because I love you, Ms. Munroe."

"And I love you, Mr. Cooper," Sonny smiled at him.

**Hey, kids…it's not over! Chad, Sonny, Nico, and Tawni still have more to come! COMMENT PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 6: Leavin

**LH: Went out of town for a bit…but now I'm back…**

Nico stared outside of the window in his penthouse. It was beautiful outside with the city lights gleaming as cars and people filled the streets with night life. However, what he missed the most was seeing the stars. It was because of all this night life that he couldn't see them clearly.

"Maybe it's time I take a trip," Nico said as he took out his iPhone and made a call. "Hello? Hey, dad, it's me, Nico. Look, I was wondering where you were right now…oh, you're in Italy? That's cool…mind if I join you there?"

"WHAT?"

"Nico said that he's taking a break from _So Random!_ and will be flying out to Italy for some down time," Marshall explained.

"But, why didn't he tell me?" Grady pouted, "I'm his best friend!"

"Down time? Nico's never gone on vacation like this before…" Zora muttered.

"But why?" Tawni asked.

Sonny just kept quiet. After making arrangements for his trip, Nico had called Sonny and they talked for a really long time. Though Sonny told Nico that she and Chad were together now, Nico still didn't believe that Tawni reciprocated the feeling he had for her…

Everyone headed glumly back to their dressing rooms.

As soon as they got to theirs, Sonny and Tawni both plopped down on their chairs. It was quiet until Sonny's phone started mooing.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, baby girl."_

"Geeze, Chad…could you get any cornier?"

_"Well, I was just on break and wanted to find out how you were doing."_

"I'm fine, and you?"

_"Better than ever…now that I have you…"_

"…"

_"Sonny?"_

"Oh, sorry…I was just thinking" Sonny said as she got up and went outside for a bit.

"_Oh, no…are you breaking up with me?"_

"No! Of course not, silly!" Sonny laughed. Was Chad really this insecure?

"_Oh…then what's wrong?"_

"I was just thinking about Tawni and Nico…"

"_Why? Did Nico mess up on a sketch that ruined Tawni's dress?"_

"No…Nico's going on a trip to Italy for some down time…and it's making everyone sort of sad…especially Tawni."

_"Why? She wanted to go too?"_

"Not exactly…but you just gave me an idea…" Sonny grinned, "Did I mention how you are a genius?"

_"Hey, baby…you know your boy delivers…"_

"Yeah…sure," Sonny laughed, "Okay, see ya later, cowboy."

_"Later, Miss Sunshine."_

Nico looked at his ticket. His dad said that they were in the process of replacing all of their old jets for new ones, so he bought him a first-class ticket with a connecting flight in New York. From New York, Nico was to head to Rome and then he would be picked up by his chauffer and then go to Tuscany where he would meet his dad at their vineyard.

"He could have just bought me an economy ticket," Nico sighed.

"_Flight 20, Gate 16. Lost Angeles to New York will be leaving in ten minutes"_

"Oh, I should get going," Nico said as he got his stuff and headed over to his gate…

"Nico!" Tawni ran as she tried to avoid all of the people boarding their planes. She replayed the conversation she had with Sonny earlier.

_Sonny came into the dressingroom with a smile on your face._

_"What are you so happy about?"_

_"Well, a friend of mine gave me these tickets to Italy, but I don't want to go because I have to take care of my mom," Sonny sighed, "It'd be such a shame if no one used this ticket…"_

_"Why don't you go ask Grady?" Tawni asked._

_"Well, think Grady eats enough Italian food…"_

_"What about Zora?"_

_"Zora's only twelve…"_

_"But, Sonny! I can't" Tawni wailed, "I just can't!"_

_"He needs you," Sonny put a comforting hand on Tawni's shoulder, "He told me that he might not come back…"_

"I have to find him!" Tawni said to herself as she dashed to find the only person other than herself that she truly cared about…

**You know what to do...REVEW, PLEASE! Also...will she make it or not? Stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 7: Any More Bets?

_"This is it."_

Nico stared out of the window on his plane. Riding first-class was comfortable and having all of the amenities the flight could offer was cool, but that didn't erase the pain he felt in his chest.

_She didn't even come to say good-bye…_

Nico still didn't know whether or not he wanted to come back…if he was ever coming back. He could work for his dad and still keep up the glamorous lifestyle of being famous, but…

There would be no more Grady and the fun times he had trying to pull pranks on everyone…

No more Zora to yell at him or pretending to be annoyed at their pranks, not because they would get them in trouble, but because they were doing it all wrong…

No more Sonny, who would dote on him like a big sister and mother…

And

No more Tawni…

"Hello, this is your captain speaking…we will be landing in New York shortly…"

Nico sighed. He wondered whether the flight from New York to Rome would be as lonely as the flight he was just on.

"Mr. Harris!"

Nico turned around to see a brunette with deep red lipstick dressed up in a business suit and sunglasses. She looked familiar…maybe she was one his dad's assistants.

"Yes?"

"Your jet awaits you at the other gate..." she said as she pointed her manicured hand to the left.

"Thank you," he sighed as he headed in that direction. She followed him to the gate.

"Do you have everything with you?" the woman asked as she walked briskly next to him.

"I believe so," Nico sighed. They entered the jet, but there was no one else next to him. It probably was his dad's private jet…but he didn't remember…

"Are you sure about that?"

"What are you talking about?" Nico turned to the woman, who took off her sunglasses.

"Sonny?" Nico's eyes widened with surprise, "How did you get here?"

"Seriously, Nico," Sonny smirked as she took the seat across from him, You should be more observant! Good thing it was me…if it was someone else, you could have been kidnapped by now!"

Nico just grinned. Same old nagging Sonny.

"This is your captain speaking," a familiar voice said over the intercom, "We will be leaving for Rome in just a few moments. The beautiful lady with the sexy business suit in the back of the plane and her lovesick friend better fasten their seatbelts!"

"Chad?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

Sonny just giggled, "I know, right?"

"When was he such a romance freak…and when did you fall for him?"

"Well," Sonny said with a smile as she looked at Nico, "I guess it was only when we both opened our eyes and hearts to each other…it was only then that we realized that what we were looking for was right in front of us."

"I wish I could say the same for Tawni," Nico sighed.

Sonny just looked out of the window and whistled to herself, "Well, we'll just wait and see…"

"Chad is crazy!" Nico said as he finally got off of the plane. Chad flew in circles and even made the plane flip around…did he not go to pilot school or something.

"Well, buddy…I am crazy in love!" Chad grinned as he wrapped an arm around Sonny, who just grinned right back.

"You both are crazy," Nico sighed as he kept on walking. However, just a few paces after he saw…

"Tawni?"

Tawni Hart was standing right in front of him in the middle of the Italian airport in all of her glory.

"Nico…"

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked as he looked away from her. He could bare to look into those blue eyes of hers. His heart would break if he gazed at her luscious blonde hair…and those lips…her perfect lips…

"Oh, look at that! They have _Mackenzie Falls_ merchandise!" Sonny pointed.

"Where?" Chad asked as he tried to look to where Sonny had pointed.

"Let's go take a look!" Sonny said as she dragged him away from Nico and Tawni.

Nico and Tawni just laughed, but then looked at each other. They didn't know what to say…but someone had to start…

"I'm sorry."

Nico looked at Tawni, who looked down at the ground.

"I was so concerned about getting what I thought I wanted that I didn't realize what I already had," Tawni explained, "Until now."

Nico could believe his ears…was she just…

"I think I love you," Tawni finally said as she raised her head and looked up at him, "I'm in love with my best friend."

Nico didn't know who did it first…but he didn't care. Somehow they found a way into each others arms…and hearts.

"I love you too…I always have," Nico grinned as he kissed Tawni. Though there were flashes from the cameras of the tourists, paparazzi, and even airport workers…they didn't care…

"I love happy endings," Sonny sighed. Nico and Tawni were just so cute together!

"I'm love them too," Chad sighed.

"Yeah right! Your show always has cliffhangers," Sonny smirked.

"Well, that's how you get viewers interested in the show…just like girls, you leave them wanting more," Chad grinned.

"Oh really?" Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Is that how it is? Well, Mr. Cooper, looks like you'll be touring Italy by yourself!" Sonny said as she picked up her bags and started to walk to the exit of the airport.

"Hey!" Chad shouted as he grabbed Sonny by the wrist and made her turn to face him, "You didn't let me finish…I guess that would make me the girl because I can't enough of you, Sonny Munroe."

Sonny just laughed. "That was so lame! Don't talk without a script!" she joked.

"Ouch. That hurt…right here," Chad pouted as he pointed to where his heart should be.

"How about this?" Sonny said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "The time for talking is over…let's just communicate with our lips."

"Fine with me," Chad grinned as he and Sonny kissed.

_A few days later…_

"Looks like we got a postcard!" Marshall said as he looked at his mail. "Finally."

"Finally what?" Grady asked as he and Zora entered his office. Luckily, the show was on its off season, so while Tawni, Nico, and Sonny were on their vacation, Grady and Zora didn't have to do anything but relax.

Marshall handed the postcard to them, "Looks like you guys are the only ones who haven't gotten a case of the love bug."

Zora and Grady looked at the writing on the back first…

_Hey guys!_

_Italy is wonderful and so sorry that we had to go without you guys. We hope that you are all doing well. Tawni and I have been doing lots of shopping, but at least the boys are there to pick up the tab…and the bags. We'll bring souvenirs and lots and lots of pizza for Grady. We'll see you all soon!_

_Love,_

_Sonny_

Zora turned the card over and saw a picture of Chad, Sonny, Tawni, and Nico sitting at a table at Nico's father's vineyard. Tawni and Nico smiled as Nico put an arm around her shoulders. Chad and Sonny sat at the other side of the table. Chad was grinning as Sonny kissed his cheek.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Marshall asked.

"No, it's not!" Grady and Zora both yelled.

"By the looks of things, you guys might end up together," Marshall joked.

"No," Zora blushed, "He's just a fat Neanderthal!"

"And you're a puny girl with no sense of humor," Grady yelled.

"I'll show you humor!" Zora said as she chased Grady out of Marshall's office.

"Too bad we have to go back soon," Sonny sighed as she and Chad sat in front of a café in Tuscany, "It's so beautiful here."

"Yeah," Chad sighed as he took a sip from his cup of wine. (hey, they're old enough here!) "So, who won the bet?"

Sonny nearly spit out her wine. "The bet?"

"Yeah, you know…the bet," Chad grinned.

"Well…we never finished it, remember?" Sonny huffed, "Besides…we know who won."

"Well, I did," Chad cheesed. "And so…"

"Well, we have gone on dates for the past we days…isn't that enough?" Sonny said as she took another sip of wine.

"Well, that's true," Chad sighed. Then, he looked as Sonny in the eyes, "Besides, we'll have the rest of our lives to go on as many dates as possible."

"Wanna bet?" Sonny smiled.

"I don't need to," Chad grinned. It was true…he didn't need to bet. Now that he had her…there was nothing else he could ever want to get.

**It's DONE! Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! Also, please check out my other fanfics!**


End file.
